


Safe and Sound (Johnlock)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Safe and Sound” by Capital Cities(Written 3-15-2020)
Series: Song Based Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 1





	Safe and Sound (Johnlock)

We look at each other, grinning - because we know that even in a hurricane of rounds, we'll keep each other safe.  
The world could be ending but we know we'll always be okay. We are safe, No matter what. 

In a world of mysteries and uncertainty i will always be standing by you. You look at me as if I'm your lucky charm - able to make any situation familiar and safe as long as I'm there with you.

Even when I'm assumed to be six feet under ground you'll always be safe and sound. Just hold your ground and I'll keep you safe.  
You make me a better person- lifting me away from the empty entity i used to be. You make me the priority and make sure to show it everyday. You take me places i didn't know i wanted to see. 

You are my luck. Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound


End file.
